Poker
by Pigsinhumanclothing
Summary: Todos se encuentran ocupados en sus propios hobbies y Celestia quiere jugar poker pero nadie es capaz de enfrentarse le tomando en cuenta su titulo de Super Apostadora, sin embargo Kirigiri se ofrece para jugar con ella. Despues de muchas victorias, Celestia quiere ponerle mas accion al juego tranformandolo en "striper poker" y las cosas se ponen un poco mas animadas que antes.


Solo quedaban 11 alumnos de los 15 que habían entrado a la Academia Pico de Esperanza y al parecer nadie quería cometer un asesinato hasta el momento así que el aburrimiento se hacia presente en todos los estudiantes. Algunos como Asahina y Sakura encontraban su diversión en los deportes, en la piscina o en el gimnasio. Togami y Fukawa permanecían encerrados casi todo el día en la biblioteca. Yamada les enseñaba las técnicas del dibujo a Naegi, Ishimaru y Yakuhiro.

Celestia se encontraba sentada al lado de los chicos y veía como intentaban hacer unos bocetos que Yamada les había pedido para ver si tenían o no el talento que se necesita para dibujar. Dio un gran suspiro de aburrimiento y se levanto de la silla.

-Les propongo algo. Que tal si dejan esos dibujos y vamos a mi habitación a jugar poker?- dijo la chica dulcemente. Naegi le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Lo lamento Celes-chan pero todos sabemos que tu eres la Súper Apostadora de Secundaria, seria casi imposible ganarte.- intento no sonar descortés.

-Si Celes-chan, solo un tonto podría aceptar jugar una partida de poker contigo.-lanzo Yakuhiro mientras Yamada le golpeaba la cabeza por el atroz bosquejo que había hecho. Kyouko Kirigiri iba entrando al gran comedor lleno de sillas y logro escuchar toda la conversación y se acerco al grupo.

-Yo jugare contigo Celes-chan.- dijo en su habitual tono serio. Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada de asombro. Los ojos de Celestia Ludenberg se iluminaron y tomo las manos de Kirigiri.

-Enserio Kirigiri-san?- la chica de cabellos lila asintió y la Gran Apostadora la guio a su habitación frente a la mirada atónita de los chicos.

-Vaya, Kirigiri-san si tiene agallas.- dijo Ishimaru. Yamada se acerco por detrás y felicito al chico por el buen boceto que había realizado.

-No esta nada mal Ishimaru-kun. Con esfuerzo podrías llegar a ser realmente bueno.- dijo el gran chico. Unas llamas comenzaron a flamear en los ojos de Ishimaru al ser felicitado y al haber aprendido algo nuevo mientras Naegi y Yakuhiro seguían sin poder desplegar su talento en el papel.

–-

-Muy bien Kirigiri-san, esta es mi habitación. Bienvenida.- dijo la chica cortésmente. Kirigiri solo soltó un "Gracias" y entro seguida por Celestia.- Toma asiento en la cama. Yo buscare la baraja.- Kirigiri se sentó y sintió que aquella cama era mas suave que la suya. Celestia encontró su baraja y se sentó frente a Kirigiri.

-Muy bien Kyouko-chan, sabes las reglas del poker?- la chica pelinegra comenzó a barajar las cartas con mucha destreza.

-Kyouko-chan? A que se debe este radical cambio?- dijo Kirigiri un poco confundida.

-Porque estamos en mi habitación y tenemos mas confianza aquí. Acaso no te gusta?- pregunto Celestia posando una de sus manos en su boca.

-No, no me molesta.-intento sonreír para no herir a Celestia y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes como jugar cierto?- volvió a barajar las cartas y Kirigiri asintió.

El primer juego comenzó y Kirigiri sufrió una victoria aplastante de parte de Celestia. En el segundo juego fue lo mismo, y en el tercero, cuarto, etc.

-Vaya, eres demasiado buena.

-Por eso soy la Súper Apostadora de Secundaria.- ambas rieron y siguieron jugando. Cuando Celestia llevaba 11 victorias y Kirigiri 11 derrotas una idea apareció en la mente de la pelinegra.

-Que tal si le ponemos un poco mas de acción al juego?- Kirigiri no pareció entender así que Celestia tuvo que ser mas especifica.- Lo que quiero decir es que la que pierda tendrá que sacarse una prenda.

-Ropa? Quieres dejarme desnuda Celes-chan?- pregunto Kirigiri provocando un masivo sonrojo en las mejillas de la apostadora.

-No, yo solo quería hacerlo mas divertido. Por lo menos para que tengas que ganar si o si para no sacarte la ropa.- intento excusarse. Kirigiri lo pensó y acepto las nuevas reglas del juego.

Como era de esperarse, Kirigiri termino en ropa interior. Su pálido cuerpo se complementaba perfectamente con el color de su ropa interior de encaje morado.

"_Es muy linda" pensó_ Celestia al ver su cuerpo cosa que la hizo sonrojarse por estar pensando esas cosas.

-Muy bien, si gano esta partida, tendrás que sacarte los guantes.- dijo Celestia tratando de ayudar en cierto modo a su compañera de juego. El rostro de Kirigiri se torno serio.

-Mis guantes no.- fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a barajar las cartas. Celestia no comprendió el porque había reaccionado así pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Kirigiri vio sus cartas y una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Que? Tienes algo bueno o es otra derrota mas?.- dijo la pelinegra arrogantemente. Kirigiri mostró sus cartas.

-Flor Imperial.-logro decir. Celestia quedo asombrada. Mostró sus cartas algo ansiosa.

-Yo solo pude hacer "Full House".- dijo algo desanimada.- Bien, que quieres que me saque?

Kirigiri lo pensó un momento. Su delantal? No, demasiado pequeño. Sus zapatos? No, tenia que aprovechar su victoria.

-Tu vestido.- dijo la chica, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Celestia, después de todo su vestido era un prenda completa y tuvo que acatar a la orden de Kirigiri.

Un corsét negro moldeaba su delicado cuerpo, su piel casi parecía porcelana fina. Para Kirigiri fue imposible despegar su vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-Muy bien. Eres bastante inteligente Kyouko-chan.- la pelinegra le envió una mirada libidinosa.

Algo en el subconsciente de Kirigiri le dijo que debía ganar esta partida y ver lo que había debajo del corsét y para sorpresa de Celestia, Kirigiri volvió a ganar.

-Parece que estas poniendo todo de ti para ganarme.

-Después de tantas derrotas,dos victorias seguidas no esta mal.- le respondio rápidamente.

-Bueno. Cual sera la prenda que escojas?- la pelinegra tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Kirigiri se levanto de la cama y dejo sus cartas a un lado para situarse sobre Celestia.

-Habías notado que ese lindo rubor combina con tus ojos?- dijo Kirigiri demasiado cerca de la boca de Celestia, tan cerca que esta pudo sentir el fresco aroma del aliento de la chica de cabello lila. Celestia negó con la cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa surcara los labios de Kirigiri. La chica no se pudo contener y beso a la pelinegra sin pensarlo tomándole por desprevenida. Cuando sus labios se separaron Kirigiri volvió a hablar.

-Creo que sabes que prenda quiero.-le envió una mirada libidinosa que Celestia entendió.- Yo te ayudare.- la pelinegra asintió un poco nerviosa y se giró dándole la espalda a Kirigiri quien con sus ágiles dedos comenzó a desatar uno a uno los finos hilos que rodeaban la bella espalda de Celestia. Esta arqueo la espalda al sentir el roce de los suaves guantes de Kirigiri cosa que ella advirtió. Una vez que el corsét se había separado del cuerpo de Celestia, Kirigiri pensó que era la cosa mas bella que jamas había visto.

-Eres hermosa.- dijo Kirigiri admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la apostadora. Esta se acerco a la chica y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Que? Planeas quedarte ahí mirándome mientras estoy desnuda?- le preguntó mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la besaba una y otra vez cosa que hizo reaccionar a Kirigiri y esta cambio sus cuerpos de lugar hasta quedar arriba.- Wow Kyouko-chan, parece que te gusta ser la dominante no?- la boca de la pelinegra fue acallada con los labios de Kirigiri.

Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sincronizados, como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos desde siempre. Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempos estuvieron juntas en la cama ya fuese demostrándose su amor o sus cuerpos entrelazados pero una vez que lograron calmarse, Celestia coloco su cabeza entre el cuello de Kirigiri y descanso ahí un buen rato.

-Celes-chan, estas despierta?- dijo Kirigiri tomando un mechón del cabello de la chica y sacándolo de su rostro.

-Que sucede?-dijo Celestia abriendo los ojos y abrazando mas fuerte a su pareja.

-Estaba pensando algo.- dijo tranquilamente. Celestia le dirigió su mirada intrigada en los pensamientos de Kirigiri.- Hay cámaras en todas partes no es así?- Celestia asintió.- Osea que Monokuma puede ver todo lo que pasa, cierto?- la chica hablaba tan seriamente que Celestia no comprendió de inmediato, le llevo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la chica y tomo la sabana y las tapo a ambas debajo de ella tratando de esconderse. En ese momento una pantalla salio del techo mostrando a un Monokuma un poco exaltado y sonrojado. Celestia y Kirigiri asomaron sus ojos por sobre la sabana.

-Si, puedo ver todo lo que hacen y esto... Uffff!- dijo el oso abanicándose con una carpeta.- Me ha dejado completamente asombrado. Pero por suerte nunca me he negado a que las personas se entreguen su amor y mas si es mutuamente, así que tranquilas,su secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Upupupupupupu!.- dijo el osos y la pantalla desapareció como si nada dejando a las dos chicas con un sonrojo en sus caras.

–-

-Ya termino su juego?- pregunto Naegi levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia Kirigiri y asombrándose al ver a ambas chicas de la mano.

-Desde ahora en adelante Kirigiri-san sera mi compañera de juegos.- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hey Kirigiri-san, fuiste aplastada por la Súper Apostadora?- grito Yakuhiro desde la otra parte del comedor.

-Aunque no lo creas, gane dos veces.- Kirigiri respondio realmente orgullosa.

-Si, 2 de 57.- rio Celestia logrando que Kirigiri frunciera el ceño. La chica pelinegra se acerco al oído de Kirigiri y susurro.

-Te ves tan linda con el ceño fruncido.- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y los demás no entendían el porque.

-Tienen hambre?- pregunto Naegi.

-Si Naegi-kun, que tal si comemos un poco?- Kirigiri poso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico cosa que irrito a Celestia.

-Yo quiero un té.- demando Celestia sentándose en una de las sillas. Kirigiri comprendió lo sucedido y asintió, después de todo Celestia había ganado casi todas las partidas de poker. Merecía un premio y no quería recibirlo en su habitación.

**TADAAAAAH! Me fue casi imposible no aportar al ejercito Celegiri, es que ellas son tan lindas y se complementan tan bien! Ambas son inteligentes, astutas Y ME ENCANTAN! :3**


End file.
